


Taken

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Kidnapping, Overprotective, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily (Marvel), they aren't really used, they're just there to threaten people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Of course. Of course, something like this would happen. This was why he had kept his identity secret for so long. This was why his dad wanted to glue a bodyguard to his side. Tony had only been expecting the worst ever since he accidently revealed himself."I have to go with them."





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man Homecoming was so good, I have been blessed with inspiration from the Marvel gods. Also, I fell in love with Ned and the others, so now watch as I scramble to include them into a verse that I had only planned on including Gwen, MJ, and Harry. This should be fun.

"It's been a month," Peter complained. "You'd think people would leave me alone and _stop staring."_

The group of freshman girls blushed and scurried up the steps leading into the school, and Peter rolled his eyes. Beside him, MJ elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice," she chastised. "It's not their fault you hid your identity from the whole school."

"Just count yourself lucky staring is the only thing they're doing," Harry laughed. "You could have Flash shoving you into lockers again."

"Careful, or he will," MJ advised, side eyeing the jock, who stood a little ways away, talking with some other guys on the football team before school started.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Harry shrugged. "I doubt Flash wants to get on Iron Man's bad side."

"Dude, will you stop?" Peter asked. "It's still me, I just have a different last name than you originally thought."

"Sorry, Pete." And he really did look like he meant it. "You really caught us by surprise, though. You know my dad is trying to use me to uncover Stark secrets, now that my best friend is his competitor's kid?" 

"Funny," Peter snorted. "Sounds like what my dad has been doing ever since I met you."

"Do you realize how complicated our bro nights just got?"

MJ laughed at them, and pushed at both of their backs. "Come on, losers. Gwen is supposed to meet us at the lockers before classes start, so we better hurry."

Before Peter could respond, screeching tires caught the attention of every student outside. Three black SUVs slammed to a stop in front of the school, one going as far as jumping the curb. 

"What the hell?" Peter asked no one in particular as four figures dressed in black jumped out the back of the nearest vehicle. Two of them held guns. "Shit," he gasped, and turned to usher MJ and Harry to safety. Or, in this case, they tucked themselves behind the stairs leading to the main doors. Around them, the other students were beginning to panic as well.

"What's going on?" MJ asked. "Who are those guys, what-?"

"Stark!" Someone else had emerged from the SUV, and held a megaphone to his lips. "You can either come quietly, or we start shooting."

Peter froze. Of course. Of course, something like this would happen. This was why he had kept his identity secret for so long. This was why his dad wanted to glue a bodyguard to his side. Tony had only been expecting the worst ever since he accidently revealed himself.

"Peter," MJ whispered, when she noticed he was no longer moving. "Peter, what are you doing?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"I have to go with them."

_"What?"_ Harry demanded. "No, you don't. Peter, those guys could _kill_ you."

"It's either me, or everyone else here," Peter pointed out.

"You aren't your dad, Peter," MJ reminded him. "It's not your job to save everyone. Just call Mr. Stark, or, or someone, but do not-"

"Found you." A hand landed on his shoulder, and all three of them paled. The man behind Peter was unarmed, but he could easily call over one of his partners who did have a weapon. "And what do we have here? A Stark and an Osborne?" He laughed, and waved towards the others. "Hey, boss! What do we do with two billionaire kids?"

Peter was shoved forward, away from MJ, who looked torn between crying and attacking the guys. Their attacker dragged the two boys over to the SUV, where a woman had her arm propped on the hood. She looked them up and down, and nodded.

"Two is better than one," she said, and jabbed her thumb towards the back of the vehicle. "Let's go before any cops or heroes show up." She sneered the words, and her casual demeanor sent chills down Peter's spine.

"We'll be okay," Peter whispered to Harry as they were shoved into the back. The SUV rumbled to life, and in no time, they were peeling off down the street. "If it's something they want, they can't hurt us. Like you said, no one wants to get on Iron Man's bad side."

Harry glared at him. "Dude, if you had just listened to MJ and me, we would still be safe at the school. How are you not freaking out?"

"Quiet," one of the guys snapped, and the boys fell silent. 

In truth, Peter was freaking the hell out. He had never been in this position before. Peter Parker was your everyday nerd, with no connections and no unwanted attention, except for the occasional bully. Peter Stark... was not. In fact, the only attention he got these days was unwanted. His teachers treated him like was next in line for a nobel prize, his bullies walked on glass around him, and even his friends had yet to figure out how to act around him now that they knew who he really was. The press had followed him around for a solid two weeks after his reveal, and after one nasty encounter with a photographer, his dad had-

His dad had given him a direct link to JARVIS, and a way to summon an immediate rescue.

The gears in his head turned, while he fiddled with his Stark Watch behind his back. Voice activated, how could he get ahold of anyone without raising suspicion?

Well; he was Tony Stark's kid. And Tony was a talker.

"So, how long have you guys been planning this?" he asked. "Not to judge you guys or anything, but this seems like a rushed job. But, what do I know, right? This is my first time being kidnapped, after all. Congratulations, by the way, on being the first."

" _Peter,"_ Harry hissed, eyes wide and looking like he wanted to kick him.

Peter ignored him. "You know we still have our phones, right?" he continued. "I mean, all I would have to do is _contact JARVIS_ and my dad could totally pinpoint my location. You know he's Iron Man, right? The guy who helped save the world a month ago? The one that literally flew into a black hole? Did you really think kidnapping his son was a smart idea?" The watch silently buzzed against his wrist, confirming his command, and Peter sighed in relief. 

"Peter, shut up," Harry warned.

"I'd listen to your friend, Stark," the lady in charge advised from the passenger seat. "I only have so much patience, and you're really testing it."

"Right, right, I get that." Peter nodded, and stayed silent for all of two seconds. "Anyway, what was the plan, really? Holding us for ransom? Stark Industry and OsCorp secrets? Come on, tell me."

"SHIELD secrets, actually," the lady revealed, glancing back at him briefly. "If anyone's going to spill something, it'd be the brat living with two of the Avengers. Don't you agree?"

That... okay, yeah, that made sense. Officially, Peter didn't know anything about SHIELD or the Avengers, other than what Agents Coulson and Hill had briefed him on. Unofficially... well, his dad liked to share work stories with him. A lot.

"What makes you think I know anything?" he asked. "Like you said, I'm just a kid."

"The quiver in your voice, for one," the lady smirked. "Now, Mr. Stark-"

The driver slammed on the breaks, causing Peter and Harry to fall out of their seats and land on the floor. Their kidnappers cursed around them, and before he knew it, Peter was being dragged out of the car by his shirt collar. Ahead, in the middle of the road and blocking traffic, his dad stood tall in his bright and shining armor. The face mask was down, and the glowing eyes of the suit looked as if they were trying to shoot lasers. 

The relief that flooded him quickly disappeared when a gun was pressed to the side of his head. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He grit his teeth, and urged himself to stand firm.

To his left, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry was in the same position as him. All three SUVs had stopped, and there had to be a dozen people who looked as if they were actually going to go against Iron Man.

"Let the kids go," his dad growled, his voice coming out distorted and mechanical. 

"Move aside, Stark," the leader said. "We just need to borrow the kids for a few hours, then you can have them back."

"Dad," Peter called, trying hard to not sound like he was on the verge of crying. But he was scared. He hadn't been this scared since his dad had flown into a blackhole. 

His dad's faceplate slid up, and Tony's eyes were soft. "It's alright, Peter. You'll be okay. I promise."

"Leave, Mr. Stark," the lady demanded.

The faceplate went down. "If you think I'm letting you leave with my son and his best friend, then you have another thing coming, lady."

She squared her shoulders, and raised a hand to motion towards her henchmen. Peter saw movement on the suits shoulders, and he had studied the suit enough to know exactly what was about to happen. 

"Don't move," Peter whispered, and Harry blinked.

"What?"

There was a hiss as the suit fired, and all twelve kidnappers collapsed to the ground. When Peter looked, he could see they were still breathing, so his Dad must have used the tranquilizers. He didn't stick around to check.

He and Harry wasted no time in scurrying away from the motionless forms on the ground, and Tony was just stepping out of the suit when Peter reached him. He tackled his father into a hug, and buried his face in his shoulder.

His dad only allowed him a few seconds, before he pulled back and started checking him for injuries. Tony's hands felt around his head for any bumps or bruises before reaching over to check Harry as well. As soon as he was satisfied that neither boy was hurt, he pulled Peter back into his embrace.

"This is why I wanted the bodyguard," he said, his voice shaking. "Jesus, kid, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, clinging tighter to his father.

"Harry, your dad should be here in just a minute," Tony assured. "I called him as soon as I got your guys' location."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, but he looked like he would pass out before his dad arrived. Tony helped him sit down, before turning back to Peter.

"Pete, please reconsider the bodyguard," he begged, but only received a flat stare.

"Dad, we're fine. We were only gone ten minutes before you got here, remember?" He fiddled with his watch. "At least this thing came in handy, right?"

Tony sighed, and his shoulders went slack. "I'm going to have to start dying my hair. All this gray? Your fault."

"Sorry," he said again.

"You aren't leaving my sight for three days."

"Understandable," Peter shrugged.

"I'm considering homeschooling you."

"No, you aren't," Peter said knowingly.

"No, I'm not," his dad agreed.

Except he kind of really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'll start working in Ned, Michelle, Liz, ect., into future works, because this one focused on Peter and Harry. Yes, I see you guys always commenting on the rivalry between Tony and Norman, and the dynamic between the boys, and I love it as well.  
> Also, we see a bit of Peter's hero complex come in. Like father, like son.


End file.
